When an electronic drum or a real drum is used, it is necessary to be acquainted with music scores and to consider beats when beating. A long-term training is required to beat fluently. A beginner is often not familiar with the music scores, cannot control the rhythm, and may not be corrected timely when a mistake is made, resulting in a boring beating process and difficulties in experiencing the pleasure of creating beautiful music by beating.
The Chinese utility model of the application no. 201420112807.X is a product which is researched and developed by the applicant, and can instruct a user to beat a drum. However, the electronic drum provided by that utility model is an independent product, and no teaching effect can be achieved by combining the drum with other musical instruments.